


Spanking

by sambukasam



Series: 100 Followers Headcanons [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, PORN gifs, Smut, Spanking, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: A porny headcanon on what I think TFW would spank you like





	Spanking

## sam

Sam adored your ass. Every chance he got, his hand was on it. It became an unconscious thing if you were standing next to him, his hand reached straight for your ass and cupped it, ignoring the traditional waist grab most people would do. Every time you walked past he would slap it, not noticing what he was doing until you jumped and his hand tingled from the force. When you were sucking him off with your ass propped out, he couldn’t help it, he _had_ to give it a slap.

##    
dean

Sitting still was hard for Dean. He was a fidgeter, always needing a pen cap in his mouth and a gun to clean in his hands. That’s why even when you were on the top, he couldn’t just lie there and take it. He varied from raining hits down onto your ass until it was cherry read to dragging your head down to kiss him, sometimes both at the same time. He loved the little gasps you let out each time his hand collided with your skin.

## castiel

Cas would be really hesitant at first, scared to go too rough on you even though he could instantly heal you if he did. After lots of pleading and reassuring, he fell into the swing of things, his hands squeezing your ass and dropping blows evenly across your cheeks, making your ass turn a dark red. He was surprised - and aroused - when he went to heal you and you stopped him, telling him how you wanted to feel it every time you sat down. Needless to say, Castiel quickly became accustomed to just bending you over and having at it.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
